In a digital oscilloscope, as illustrated, for example, in US 2003/0208328 A1, several measurement signals are typically acquired in each case in one measurement channel and then post-processed for signal presentation on a display. The data exchange between the acquisition and the signal post-processing takes place via a buffer into which the acquired sampled values of the measurement signals are written and from which the acquired sampled values are read out for the signal post-processing.
During the signal post-processing time of the measurement signals, the digital oscilloscope as illustrated in FIG. 1 cannot carry out any acquisition. Only after the expiry of this blind period is a new acquisition possible. Important signal events which occur in this blind period are disadvantageously not detected or displayed by the digital oscilloscope.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a digital oscilloscope and a corresponding method for measuring a signal with such a digital oscilloscope in order to register and display given signal events in the measurement signal at any time.